There is a rich body of art regarding document editing, with a recent emphasis on markup languages. There are a number of access control systems, which often have been difficult enough to hinder their use. Each of those areas has been traditionally treated without regard for the other. Many who practice the art and those who use the systems they have produced (to work with documents) have become accustomed to working with access control settings being less than ideal. Aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 10/802,658 provides some relief.